Alter Ego
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Full summary inside. Disclamier: Me no own TMM. I suck at summaries and titles.
1. Concentration

Chpt.1-Concentration

Summary: This Ichigo's POV, **onis** are attacking the world and the only way to stop them is by using **jenjuki** but with few who knows jenjuki how are humans able to defeat the onis? I so suck at summarys and titles. RyouXIchigo.

"Ichigo you have to concentrate," my older brother Masaya told me,

"I see no reason why I should learn jenjuki," I said sitting up after I leaned on my desk

"Because, if onis or evil things comes your way then your** alter ego **will protect you...now say the chant to begin summoning your alter ego," Masaya said glaring at me when I rolled my amber eyes

"**Tineki Sumi Noshe Iku Tamni Olevadi Cufih Talri Noki Sadi**!" I said as my eyes glowed pink and as my crimson colored hair began to lift a little then my eyes went back to normal and my hair fell down again

"You need to concentrate harder if you don't excelle in concentration then you'll never be able to summon your alter ego," Masaya said scolding me a little

"**Gomen nasai, **but I can't concentrate right now, besides I have to finish my cultural project," I said getting up from my seat as Masaya nodded in understanding.

**A/n: Gomen nasai that this chapter is very short but I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer, and this fanfiction might be one of my shortest fanfics, in my notebook it only has 8 chapters. Any way here's the Japanese glossary:**

**oni:demon**

**jenjuki: don't know if it's real or not, I just kind of made it up**

**alter ego: your other self example: Yami is Yugi's other self and Dark is Daisuke's other self**

**Tineki Sumi Noshe Iku Tamni Olevadi Cufih Talri Noki Sadi: made up, don't know if it means anything**

**Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry**

**Here's the summary, nya:**

_**"It's okay there has to be a reason why you can't summon your alter ego yet," my friend Mint, said trying to comfort me**_

_**"Yeah...you're right," I said then everyone started screaming and running away from the cafeteria and when I looked up I saw a red and orange firey oni so my friends and I started running but I tripped over something and fell down, as the oni started to run towards me so I shouted the first thing that came to my head**_

_**"TINEKI SUMI NOSHE IKU TAMNI OLEVADI SUFIH TALRI NOKI SADI!" I shouted as a bright light surrounded me making the oni stop running and cover his eyes then I saw...**_

**Well how does it sound? Good or bad? Mala or Bueno? Tell me in a review! (FYI mala means bad in Spanish and Bueno means good in Spanish). Adios.**


	2. Onis

Chpt.2-Onis

"Does anyone know when the onis sent war against us?" My **sensi **asked the next day in history class

"How about you Ichigo, since Masaya is teaching you jenjuki," Nikawi-sensi asked waking me up which made me stand up

"Um...I think it was...in...2569 B.C.?" I said hoping that I would be right

"Correct, now, do you know how the humans protected themselves from the onis?"

"By using jenjuki which is the study of releasing your alter ego," I said getting tired of the subject as Nikawi-sensi nodded his head saying that it was right and allowing me to sit back down.

"Hey, Ichigo are you able to make your alter ego?" my friend Lettuce asked sitting next to me and my other friend Mint at lunch

"Yeah right, Masaya's been pushing me to make my own alter ego but for some reason I just can't concentrate enough," I said slumping in disappointment as Mint tried to comfort me

"It's okay there has to be a reason why you can't summon your alter ego yet," Mint said

"Yeah...you're right," I said then everyone started screaming and running away from the cafeteria and when I looked up I saw a red and orange firey oni so my friends and I started running but I tripped over something and fell down, as the oni started to run towards me so I shouted the first thing that came to my head

"TINEKI SUMI NOSHE IKU TAMNI OLEVADI SUFIH TALRI NOKI SADI!" I shouted as a bright light surrounded me making the oni stop running and cover his eyes then I saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy standing in front of me and on the right side of his neck I saw the mark of an alter ego

"I made my own alter ego!" I asked in suprise

"Yep, and now it's time for me to destroy this **baka **oni," my alter ego said as he pulled out a sword then he quickly ran up to the fire oni and destroyed him making him disappear forever.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ryou," my alter ego said helping me up

"And I'm Ichigo Momomiya, I have to go see Masaya," I said grabbing his hand and running out of the cafeteria.

"**Onisama**, oniisama, wait up!" I said when I saw Masaya

"Ichigo how many times have I told you? Don't disturb me for anything unless anyone we know are dieing or if you've summoned your alter ego," Masaya said not even looking at me and Ryou who were behind him

"But oniisama, I did summon my alter ego, see," I said as Masaya turned around and had a suprised look on his face when he saw Ryou's mark

"How were you able to summon him?" Masaya asked as I shrugged

"I don't know an oni attacked and I just said the words-"

"Correctly, you kept telling her to say Cufih when it was Sufih," Ryou said interrupting me

"Well you know it's been like seven years since I summoned Zakuro," Masaya said as a purple haired violet eyed girl with a bikini top that showed her alter ego mark on her belly came up next to Masaya

"Hey Ryou 'bout time you came out,"

"How can two different alter egos know each other before one of them are free?" I asked very confused

"Alter egos are able to communicate different alter egos telepathically," Ryou explained.

TBC

**A/N: Well how do you like it? I know that it's a little short but I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer, and be thankful that it's at this length because I was planning to stop it when Ryou killed the oni, but I thought that it would be too short. And I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner, even though that I had a day off from school (Thank you Jesus) but my mom made me clean my room even though it was already clean, and plus I had to go to the doctor because my sister's asthma's been acting up and it took us an hour 'n a half just to get back home! Anyway, that's just me ramiling so here's the sneak peek:**

_**"The onis are coming back which means war, but with few knowing jenjuki, just how are we able to win this war?" The newsman said a look of worry on his face**_

_**"Oh no...but then every human will die," I said under my breath as an image came into my head of onis killing every human in their way.**_

**And of course here's the glossary, and someone reviewed me about saying mala, as a femine way, well let me tell you this, it depends on what spanish country you're from, see my family is from Dominican Rebuplic and Guatemala, and we say mala as bad and bueno as good.**

**baka: idiot in Japanese**

**oniisama: big brother in Japanese**

**So that's everything, please review. Adios! **J


	3. Author's Note

I am so sorry but I can't update today, but i'll try to update tommorow.I had a dentist appointment today and yesterday my mom had to destroy the virus that was on our computer.


	4. War

Chpt.3-War

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted when I entered my house with Ryou following me

"Quiet down Ichigo, the news are saying something very important," my cousin Keiichiro said turning up the volume of the TV "The onis are coming back which means war, but with few knowing jenjuki, just how are we able to win this war?" The newsman said a look of worry on his face

"Oh no...but then every human will die," I said under my breath as an image came into my head of onis killing every human in their way.

"Don't worry...we'll try to save them...is this your alter ego?" Keiichiro asked seeing Ryou for the first time

"Yep, Keiichiro this is Ryou, I summoned him at lunch when a fire oni attacked," I said as a look of worry came over Keiichiro's usually calm face

"But I kicked his butt before he could harm anyone," Ryou said making Keiichiro breathe in relief

"So where's Pudding?" I asked as Keiichiro's little blonde hyper alter ego walked up to us

"**Konnichiwa** Ichigo, Ryou, so you're finally free, yay, now we can plat games and let me call you **oniisama** just like you promised!" Pudding said dragging Ryou to the game room

"Good luck Ryou," I said walking up the stairs to her room

"Help!" Ryou called.

**A/N:Well there's the cliffe, sorry I made it too short but my sister is forcing me to type up HER fanfic so she could post it on the net, but I'll try to make another chappy. Here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Ichigo, I beg you please teach us jenjuki, we need our alter ego," Nikawi-sensi begged when I arrived in my classroom**_

_**"Uh...okay...I guess I could teach you guys," I said nervously as I stood in front of the class with everyone paying attention to me**_

_**"First you need to concentrate...remove all of the stress from your body, espically your mind," I said as everyone closed their eyes and took a deep breath then they slowly let it out**_

_**"Now repeat after me...Takei Sumi Noshe Iku Tamni Olevadi Sufih Talri Noki Sadi!" I said as everyone repeated the chant but before my class could say the last word an explosion came making me fly away but Ryou caught me in his arms before I could crash through the windows.**_

**Well is that a good senak peek? Anywho here's the Japanese glossary:**

**Konnichiwa: Hi**

**oniisama: big brother**


	5. Danger In School

Chpt.4- Danger In School

"Ichigo please teach us how to summon our alter egos," kids asked me when I arrived at the school gate the next morning

"Uh...I'll have an assembly later on," I said but everyone still asked me

"Ryou help me out," I said as the mob seemed like they were going to trample us then Ryou hugged me and blinked me and him out.

A few seconds later we appeared on the roof and I saw that the mob seemed to be looking for me "Thanks I needed that," I said with a smile as I stared into his eyes, then a few seconds later I turned away realizing what I was doing

"Come on the bell's going to read soon," I said walking towards the door that leads to the stairs inide of the school with Ryou following me.

"Ichigo, I beg you please teach us jenjuki, we need our alter ego," Nikawi-sensi begged when I arrived in my classroom

"Uh...okay...I guess I could teach you guys," I said nervously as I stood in front of the class with everyone paying attention to me

"First you need to concentrate...remove all of the stress from your body, espically your mind," I said as everyone closed their eyes and took a deep breath then they slowly let it out

"Now repeat after me...Takei Sumi Noshe Iku Tamni Olevadi Sufih Talri Noki Sadi!" I said as everyone repeated the chant but before my class could say the last word an explosion came making me fly away but Ryou caught me in his arms before I could crash through the windows.

When the smoke cleared I saw an ice oni "We won't loose again," the oni said as it tried to freeze my classmates but Ryou stopped him,

"Did you guys forgetthat us alter egos are made from humans **_powerful? _**Allow me to give you a reminder, Deg Sae Notel Cax!" Ryou said as his sword changed shape and he struck the oni destroying him with fire.

After Ryou destroyed the oni everyone restated the chant then a bright light surrounded the room and there was alter egos everywhere "Ichigo meet my alter ego, Pie," Lettuce said running up to me with a blue haired blue eyed elf eared boy

"Ichigo meet Kish," Mint said showing me a green haired yellow eyed elf eared boy

"Now we'll be able to win this war," Ryou said with a smile.

TBC

**A/N: There's the dreaded cliffhanger, oh well but thank God I'm not grounded, yesterday I got report cards, and I got only two Cs the rest are As and Bs , Yay, I'm sooooo happy. Anywho that's just me rambiling so** **here's the sneak peek:**

_**Three months later all of the alter egos that were summoned went to the battlefield where the onis told us to meet them, the battlefield called B and D, B for blood and D for death. But since Ryou and all of my family members thought that it was dangerous for humans to be there they TOLD me to stay in my room, but I snuck out and went to watch the war.**_

_**"This is it the battle with the onis, the battle that'll make our loved ones free and safe...and if any of us goes down...at least we tried...now when anyone sees an oni, attack.. no delays, no interupptions, no nothing!" Ryou yelled floating over all of the alter egos as everyone armed themselves and waited.**_

**Well now all you have to do is wait till I update, and my sister's fanfic is called Battle For Dates, it's not typed up yet but she has chapter one written up, so I'll tell you a summary:**

**Pudding wins a contest and now she's able to make her own TV show, so she calls it Battle For Dates. And the contestants are Kish, Pie, Tart, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro. But Pudding is making this the Battle Of Survival, is this really the Pudding we all know and love? I don't know who the pairings are.**

**Now review please. Adios! **


	6. War between onis and alter egos

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I had a friend over for a sleep over and on Friday I had to help my mom clean the house, and I had to type up my sister's fanfiction for her, which is pretty sad considering I'm her OLDER sister. Oh well that was just me rambling, now read and review!**

Chpt.5-War between Onis and Alter Egos

Three months later all of the alter egos that were summoned went to the battlefield where the onis told us to meet them, the battlefield called B and D, B for blood and D for death. But since Ryou and all of my family members thought that it was dangerous for humans to be there they TOLD me to stay in my room, but I snuck out and went to watch the war.

"This is it the battle with the onis, the battle that'll make our loved ones free and safe...and if any of us goes down...at least we tried...now when anyone sees an oni, attack.. no delays, no interupptions, no nothing!" Ryou yelled floating over all of the alter egos as everyone armed themselves and waited.

A couple of minutes later hundreads of thousands of onis appeared of all elemants charged at the alter egos so all of the egos ran foward and started destroying the onis and all of the onis started to kill all of the egos.

I watched every move that Ryou made praying that he would be safe...but then a lightning oni struck down lightning on Ryou "NO!" I yelled running to Ryou's dieing body as the oni left

"Ichigo, I told you to stay with your family," Ryou said suprised to see me as tears flowed down my cheeks in rivers

"I don't want to lose you because deep down inside I've always loved you," I said between sobs then I just broke down in tears over his chest

"Ichigo...I...I've always...loved you too," Ryou said then he gave me a kiss on the lips.

But a couple of minutes later he fell back...dead "No Ryou...you can't die...RYOU!" I yelled as anger flew up inside of me so I grabbed Ryou's sword and charged at a fire oni

"DEG SAE NOTEL CAX!" I yelled stabbing the oni making him disappeaer and then I started killing every oni that was in my path.

TBC

**A/N:Ryou died, there's an unexpected part, I just wanted to add a little suspense, and I wanted to be unique like almost every story has a happy ending, not that I don't like happy endings I just wanted a little change. I think I might make another Alter Ego story for KishXIchigo fans, I might, welp, here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Ichigo why're you here? You were supposed to be with Masaya," Zakuro said walking up to me**_

_**"...Something told me to come here...but now I hate myself for even thinking of coming," I said looking away from Zakuro as I slowly walked home tears coming out of my eyes as I walked over all of the dead alter egos.**_

**A/N: I know that that was a short sneak peek, but I couldn't think of anything else to put down. Anyway, I ran out of ideas for fanfictions to write, everytime I write something in my notebook it always comes out bad, so can someone PLEASE give me an idea. Gracias. Adios!**


	7. It's Over

Chpt.6-It's Over

An hour later alter egos and human, wont the war. All of the egos were suprised to see that I destroyed half of the onis single handed "Ichigo why're you here? You were supposed to be with Masaya," Zakuro said walking up to me

"...Something told me to come here...but now I hate myself for even thinking of coming," I said looking away from Zakuro as I slowly walked home tears coming out of my eyes as I walked over all of the dead alter egos.

"We won let's celebrate!" Pudding said when I got home but I didn't say anything, I just went up to my room ignoring the looks that my family gave me. 'Why'd he have to go, I wish I studied **sensuki **so I would've been able to bring him back but...he's never coming back,' I thought as I jumped on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

QOOQOQQQQOQOWOWOWOOWOWOW

A year later

It's been almost a year since the war and I still cry everytime someone mentions anything that has to do with jenjuki so Masaya stopped teaching me and everyone's alter egos turn invisable for my sake, but I still know that they're there and if I think about it I cry knowing that if I warned him, he would still here. Every night I have nightmares about Ryou dieing in my arms...and it makes me begin to say the chant to summon your alter ego, but I always stop in midsentence knowing that he'll never come back.

THE END

**A/N: This ending makes me cry everytime I read, it's just so sad, and to think that I was that evil to actually make Ichigo, my favorate character sad, man I'm evil. But please review and I still need ideas otherwise I'll stop making fanfictions for good in...October. But thanks to everyone who read my fanfic, if no one reviewed then I would've just removed it. Well here's the glossary:**

**sensuki: I made it up but it's the art to bring people back from the dead, and I doubt that it's real.**


End file.
